


Red Eyes

by Elysxan_dxeam



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd-centric, Love Triangles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Under the Red Hood, Pre-Under the Red Hood flashbacks, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysxan_dxeam/pseuds/Elysxan_dxeam
Summary: After a hectic and destructive year, Gotham was supposed to quietly rebuild, but with It's remaining heroes spread thin a new threat rises. A threat that starts dragging up old memories for Sophie and forces her to decide between her family or a resurrected Jason Todd.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. The Man With The Red Hood

When Sophia was little her mother used to warn her against going out after dark. She would tell her how it was too dangerous for young girls to be wandering the streets of Gotham. That the people who crawled out of the gutters and infested the streets like cockroaches, weren’t people she ever needed to come face to face with.

But she did come face to face with those cockroaches, and even closer to things much, much worse. That's why she was here, perched on the roof of a four story apartment building. Dressed in a black skin tight, bodysuit with a large hood covering her blonde hair, and a mask covering the lower half of her face.

Those cockroaches, criminals, monsters; they were the reason Sophia was out here well past one in the morning watching an empty street. 

Old stone and brick buildings lined the quiet road. A few stray cars drove by and the odd person walked down the dark sidewalks. Dull street lamps casted faint circles of yellow light on the dark streets, catching the attention of rather large moths. 

It was quiet for a moment, a rarity in Gotham. She used to hate the long drawn out silence that came with the waiting part of her job. But just like most aspects of this life, she grew to appreciate it. 

A small static pop came from her earpiece before a familiar voice spoke. "The deliveries en-route and heading your way Aurora."

On cue a white delivery truck turned the corner, heading down the street and towards her. She reached up and tapped the small bluetooth in her ear. "Targets in sight-"

An ear shattering explosion rattled the old stone buildings and a wave of heat wafted towards her. Orange flames crackled and popped as they ate at what was left of the delivery truck. 

"What the hell was that?" Nightwing snapped. Sophia could hear gravel crunching over the line, telling her he was already heading her way.

"The truck-" the words died on the tip of her tongue as the hair on the back of her neck rose. 

Her green eyes darted up to the building across the street from her. A figure stood on the dark roof, thick shadows encased his large frame. If it weren’t for the faint orange glow reflected on his red metal helmet, she wouldn’t have known he was there.

Sophia’s eyes widened and she quickly grabbed her grappling hook from her thigh holster. "I've got Red Hood in sight, I'm going after him." 

"Sophie stay put! You can't handle him alone." Dick ordered, but it was too late.

She shot the grappling hook at the lamp post just in front of the building. It clattered against the metal as the small hook latched on. Red Hood looked down at it before following the line back to her. He stared at her for a moment, almost like he was studying her before he took off.

Sophia yanked on the hook and suddenly she was whizzing through the air. She landed on the other roof in a roll before sprinting after the man in the mask. The wind whipped past her exposed skin and her feet silently thumped against the old cement.

She reached the edge of the roof and without a second thought she jumped. She plummeted towards the shorter building that Red Hood had landed on. She hit the gravel of the roof and rolled. She rose to her feet and focused on the large man just a few feet in front of her.

He stood in the middle of the roof watching her, waiting for her. She had been far enough behind him that he could have kept going but he didn’t, he wanted a fight.

Batman had made it clear he wasn’t someone to underestimate. He had skills and training that helped him go blow for blow with Batman. He was cocky and arrogant but his pride wasn't misplaced.

"I was starting to wonder when I'd see you." He spoke, his voice was husky and distorted by something in the helmet.

"Hope I impress." Sophie narrowed her eyes and closed her gloved hands into fists. A soft mixture of teal, blue, and purple light glowed from between her fingers as a long crystal shape formed in her hands. 

He chuckled a dark sound as he pulled a winding silver dagger from his belt. "Bring it on Sweetheart." 

Sophia moved quickly, throwing the small light dagger she had created. They whizzed through the air and Red Hood dodged every one with grace. He landed on his feet, barely breathing any harder than before.

"My turn." Arrogance dripped from his voice and though Sophie couldn't see his face, she knew he was grinning. 

He bolted forwards, moving faster then she had anticipated for a man his size. He slashed his dagger towards her chest and she quickly jumped backwards.

Sophia's moment of shock was quickly pushed aside by instinct. She rolled to the left and swung out her leg in a low kick. He dodged her kick before swinging his leg towards her head.

She dropped to the ground as his muscular leg flew over her. She quickly flipped to her feet just as Red Hood swung his dagger. She felt the cold blade slice through the bulletproof armor around her bicep. Pain surged up her arm and hot blood quickly seeped through the fabric. 

Sophie stumbled backwards. Her eyes darted to her arm as she tried to piece together how his knife could cut through armor. But that pause, that one millisecond was all Red Hood needed to slam his booted foot into her chest.

And suddenly she was plummeting towards the alley below. Her heart dropped to her stomach as the sound of roaring wind drowned out everything around her. 

She shakily reached for the grappling hook on her thigh when a hand wrapped tightly around her left wrist.

Her body jolted to a stop and her shoulder popped painfully. She bit back a slew of curses and looked up at her savior. Nightwing stared back down at her. His lips were parted and he was breathing like he had just ran a marathon. 

She barely had the chance to open her mouth before he swung them back towards the roof. He let go of her wrist and she stumbled against the gravel covered cement. 

Her eyes darted up to the space around her. She almost expected to see Red Hood waiting for her, a snide comment resting on the tip of his tongue; but he was long gone.

“What the hell Sophie! I told you to wait." Dick snapped. His voice was low and breathless but the anger was as clear as ever. 

She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. She knew this was coming. Dick hated it when she ran off half cocked, but she couldn't let Red Hood go. Not after everything that had happened over the past year.

“I couldn’t let him get away.” She said and met his gaze. Even with his blue domino mask covering his eyes she knew he was glaring daggers at her.

He sighed through his nose and ran a hand through his greasy hair. "Come on, let's get you home."


	2. In The Middle Of The Night

_**5 Years Earlier** _

Sophie walked down the dimly lit sidewalk, quietly humming the song stuck in her head. Her sandy blonde hair fell in loose waves down her back and a warm beige knit jacket was wrapped around her torso.

She was completely oblivious to the dangers she was putting herself in as she walked along in the dead of night. Every car that drove past her could pull over at any second and steal her away. Every back alley she passed could have some strung out junkie looking for a quick buck.

And just because she lived in Gotham didn't mean Batman and Robin would be there to save her.

But she didn't care, no she continued to walk, breathing in the spring air. She hummed along to the song she could barely remember the lyrics to. Her wide, bright eyes, watched in awe at the subtle greens and purples that shimmered around her hands.

Every night she'd walk the streets alone so she could dance with the northern lights.

The thud of flesh hitting pavement was what pulled Sophie from her train of thought. She looked away from the shimmering lights and down the back alley that was just a few steps a head of her.

The alley was pitch black, the light from the street barely crept two feet into the alley before the darkness took over. Large shapes moved in the shadows and the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled her ears.

Her lips pulled down into a frown. Her brain was telling her to keep walking. That this was the kind of thing her mother always warned her about. But something told her to take a closer look.

She stepped forwards and pressed her hand into a fist. Light bled between her fingers and when she opened her hand a small crystal shape laid in her palm. She held it between her fingers like a dart before she tossed it forwards.

It flew through the darkness and colorful light filled the small space. The flash of light was all see needed to see the three large men that crowded around a smaller person. She saw a flash of yellow between one mans legs before his knee connected with the other persons body.

They were oblivious to her, probably assuming the flash of light came from a passing car.

"Hey assholes." Sophie's small voice was steady despite the panic that flared though her body. She regretted speaking the moment the words left her mouth. She wasn't a superhero, she didn't know these people, so why the hell was she doing this?

The three large men all turned around to face her. They were walking walls of muscle, she could tell by the way their leather jackets strained against their biceps.

"Look ova' here." One man laughed.

"This don't concern you sweetheart, why don't you head on home." Another said, giving her a look that told her that this was more of a warning then a suggestion.

"Come on boys." The voice came from behind the larger man. The voice sounded young, and raspy probably from the beating he just took. "We aren't done yet."

And just like that a foot hit the man in the middle right between his legs. He crumbled to the ground, spewing curses that Sophie hadn't even heard before.

The other two men spun around and began attacking the kid. Sophie's green eyes widened and her heart started pounding painfully against her rib cage. She felt her face heat up and she could hear her blood pumping in her ears.

That voice in the back of her head, the same one that got her into this situation screamed at her to help him.

Without thinking she started tossing the small light daggers like darts. They shot through the alleyway, hitting the slimy brick walls before vanishing.

She frowned, growing frustrated with her inability to aim. With a huff she threw her arm forwards with all of her strength. The man to the left yelped as the small thin crystal stabbed him in the back.

The man let go of the kid and turned to face her. "Bitch, did you ju-" His words her cut off by the kid kicking out the back of his knee before wrapping his arms around his neck and holding tight till the man went limp.

The large mans body slumped to the ground and for the first time Sophie got a good look at the person she had just saved. A yellow cap fluttered in the small breeze and the signature R sat on the left peck of a bright red suit.

"Robin." Her eyes widened as her gaze flickered up to the green mask that covered his eyes.

"The one and only." He said as he reached for his face, wiping away the blood that dripped from the cut on his lip. "I had it, just so you know." He spoke again as he knelled down beside the man he had taken out and began tying a rope around his hands.

"If that's what 'having it' looks like to you, then Batman would be severely unimpressed." Sophie said as a smirk spread across her peachy lips. "I'm Sophie, by the way."

Robin looked up at her, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "You can call me Robin." He rose to his feet once he was finished tying the guy up. He looked at her for a moment, a question resting on the tip of his tongue. "How did you do that thing with the lights." He asked

She couldn't help but smile as she put her hands out in front of her. A flicker of light purple came from her palms before soft teal, blues, and purples began dancing above her palms. "I'm not really sure how i do it, i just do. It's cool right?"

Robin watched the light intently as he stepped closer to her, almost like he was drawn to her. "Yeah." He said softly. Sophie's grin widened as she closed her hands and compressed the light into small crystal shaped daggers.

Robin opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly tensed. His expression changed on a dime to a more serious one. He tapped something on his belt before speaking.

"I'm on my way." He looked back at Sophie, a smirk on his lips. "I've got to go, duty calls." And with that he was running off into the shadows.

Sophie couldn't wipe the silly grin off of her face the entire walk back to her house. She couldn't believe she had met Robin, but better yet, she couldn't believe she had actually helped him.

She got back to the tall side-by-side house that her and her mother lived in. The house was pitch black inside, just like she expected.

Sophie walked over to the large old oak tree in front of her house. She jumped, wrapping her hands around one of the lower limbs and slowly pulling herself up. She used the thick branches like a ladder up to the over hang just bellow her bedroom window.

She had done this so many times that it was almost routine for her. She knew what branches to stand on and which ones were to frail to climb.

She climbed onto the small over hang roof and slid open her bedroom window. The window was just above her bed, making it easy to slip inside quietly.

She settled down on her bed and quickly began to untie her runners. She kicked the first one off when the bedroom door crashed opened. Light flooded into the dark bedroom from the hallway and Sophie's furious mother stood in the doorway. Her arms were crossed and she had a glare that could kill.

"Sophie Macy Dane, where the hell have you been!"


End file.
